


Is anything more delectable?

by korilove



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is oblivious to the melting ice cream, and Lydia intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is anything more delectable?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how but I've managed to write some fluff! (Yay!)
> 
> Title is from Ice Cream from Anne of Green Gables - the musical.

Stiles Stilinski was absolutely maddening. With his stupid grin and hair that stuck up in the most messy fashion. The way he’d say the _exact_ thing to get under her skin, and not back down from her. The way that he was all or nothing, all at once, no apologies.

And of course, the way she _felt_ something for this completely insane human being.

But possibly the most maddening thing about him was the way he was completely oblivious to his affect on her.

Lydia huffs a sigh and crosses her legs, sitting up straighter in the passenger seat of the Jeep. She looks over at Stiles, who has so many things going on it’s hard to decipher.

First, he’s wearing his ever distracting flannel, sleeves rolled up to the elbows so that his moles are visible. Second, he’s rambling on about something to do with their school work that Lydia had tuned out minutes ago. Third, he’s holding an ice cream cone with his free hand, not noticing the melted treat has started to trickle down his forearm.

“Stiles.” Lydia interrupts his spoken thought and he whips his head towards her. His face is screwed up in confusion, and she merely points a finger to the vanilla ice cream on his wrist.

“Oh!” Stiles beams, bending his body towards his arm. Lydia watches as the pink of his tongue darts out from between his lips. In one swift movement, he laps up the line of cream from forearm to the base of the cone, swirling his tongue around the top to keep it from happening again.

Stiles goes back to his explanations of the project they were going to work on that weekend, but Lydia can’t stop staring at his mouth. It moves so fast through his words, but the thin lips look so inviting, like they would fit perfectly against hers. (She knows they do.) He takes another lick of ice cream into his mouth as they pull up to the Stilinski house, practically shoving his whole mouth into the cone like the complete spaz he is.

Stiles turns off the jeep as he licks around his lips to get the remnants of the cream, but is hilariously unsuccessful. It's formed a small white mustache just above his lips, and Lydia can't contain the laugh that escapes her chest.

"You've still got something there." She points out, a little garbled from laughter.

Stiles tries to get it with his tongue, but misses half of it. "Thanks." He says, oblivious to the half ice cream mustache on his face.

Before Lydia can stop herself, she reaches out and wipes the rest of the sweet creaminess off the top of his mouth.

Halfway through the moment, Lydia cringes inwardly and slows herself, her thumb hovering over his lips. She musters up enough courage to look up at him, flicking her eyes up to meet his.

He looks like he’s been hit over the head, he breathes in quickly and Lydia feels the intake of breath on her fingers. Licking her lips nervously, she finishes her intention and removes the excess ice cream. Stiles still hasn’t moved an inch, his features frozen in complete awe. It feels like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the air, the weight of the tension heavy and intoxicating.

Lydia searches his dusky eyes and leans closer to him. His eyes shift downward to her lips, which are dangerously close to his. She can see every mole and pore on his face, the long dark eyelashes that frame his eyes, the curve of his cheeks and the thick stubble threatening to break the surface.

Every single one of her logical thoughts scream _this is a bad idea!_ But Lydia ignores them all, and in a moment of _fuck it_ , she reaches her hand over his jaw and tugs him forward, pressing her lips softly to his.

Stiles takes a second to reciprocate, just as he had the last time they’d kissed. But when he comes to his senses, he moans into her mouth and threads the fingers of his free hand into her hair. The kiss builds more as he throws himself into it, lips separating and tongues tasting the other tentatively.

But the moment is broken as Stiles proceeds to drop the cone into Lydia's lap.

Squealing from the cold, Lydia jumps away from him, brushing the cone off her dress and onto the floor. The ice cream is smeared onto her dress, creating a dark spot in the blue fabric.

Lydia looks up to give him a death glare, but is met with a look of absolute horror. Stiles' mouth is hung open and his eyes scream apologies that his lips can't form.

And Lydia laughs.

A booming, uncontrollable laugh that spreads across her face and shakes her whole body. There could be nothing more _Stiles_ than to drop an entire ice cream cone in her lap while finally kissing her again.

Stiles' face lights up and softens at the sound of her guffaw, letting himself dissolve into a loud chuckle that melts everything else away.

Lydia smiles and leans back into him to press her lips in again, their mouths bumping clumsily with the silliness of it. Stiles breaks it and leans his head forward, bumping their foreheads together lightly.

"So, that happened." He deadpans, eliciting another giggle from Lydia. She nods slowly, catching her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Wanna try again?" She whispers, the vulnerability oozing out of her words.

He answers her question silently, easing upwards and capturing her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [savingsciles](http://savingsciles.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
